The Dark Days of Panem
by EAGlE eye 97
Summary: Everone knows about the dark days and the uprise of the district against the tyranic capitol but no one exactly knows the story behind the brave soldiers who fought during this revolution. This event shows how even in the most darker days light of hope can be found. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY ALL CREDITS GO TO SUZANNE COLLINS SHE IS THE ONE WHO INSPIRE ME TO DO THIS.
1. Chapter 1: District 13

Chapter 1: District 13

As I steep out from what used to be the reception of the now destroyed district mining management building, I notice how district 13 is now devastated from all the rough warfare that took place mostly at the center of the district capitol´s management buildings most of the district inhabitants know them simply as cmb´s. It's not odd that almost half of the district is destroyed even if most of the battle took at only one place. Many of the capitol´s hovercrafts concentrated their fire at the district housing were many of the rebels hold the precious material, like ammo, weapons, and basic clothing equipment that they needed. However almost none of the supplies were hit but rather civilian population was. But why am I even saying all this things, my name is Gabriel Grilo I am an officer in the rebel armed forces (or so we called it) I am almost in the commander position, but it is still a hard position for me to hold. We have now liberated district 13 from capitol control and I heard that we will hit district 12 in a couple of days, many rebels are fighting against capitol rule in the districts some of the districts have not up rise against the capitol. District 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8 and 11 haven´t rebelled against capitol rule most because of self-convenience and others out of fear still many of us are hopeful that by the next year we will hit capitolian ground and overthrown the president once and for all. Still I have my own doubts; the capitol has better weapons, better armor, better technology, better everything. I doubt we will be at the capitol entrance in only 16 months. Still I will have hope in coming back to my home still alive. As I am driving my train of thoughts suddenly a voice stops my thinking ¨hey Grilo, let's go the commander wants to see you¨. I say to myself in a small voice ¨Why¨


	2. Chapter 2: District 12

Chapter 2: District 12

Well, so much for my deep thinking, commander Krilto has never been the most charming person in the world, but he is or was my friend before the up rise started, hes first name is Athos but he doesn't like it so he prefers to be called Krilto. Well I finally get to the commander´s tent and find Krilto with a bottle of wine in his hand, calmly sitting with no sign of preoccupation whatsoever, he looks at me and says ¨hey Grilo, you want some you won't believe how good Capitolian wine is¨, ¨not know¨ I say, ¨fine by me¨ he says getting up from his chair ¨look Grilo I will be honest you are a good soldier and I appreciate your friendship¨, ¨so¨ I say, ¨so I am giving you a company and sending you to district 12 for the attack¨. I respond ¨Krilto I,¨ I am interrupted ¨no Grilo you will lead them because I know you can do it my friend, just think about it you do this I´ll make sure you get promoted to commander, what do you say¨, after a brief moment I say ¨I´ll do it Krilto but it better be worth it¨, a I start making my way out I hear ¨it will be worth it Grilo believe me it will, here catch, good Capitol cigarettes¨, I quickly catch the package and say ¨thanks Krilto sure will come in handy¨, I get out and put my beret on, wow captain of a company that's a fairly good start. So I go and find all my 350 men prepared for the attack at district 12, ¨HEY HERS THE NEW CAPTAIN, READY TO KICK SOME CAPITOL ASS!¨ I hear laughter as my men start to shake my hand in respect. I stop all cheering and make my way to a microphone connect and say ¨so you are all here, good I hope you're ready, to show the capitol what my company can do!¨ cheering starts and we all go to the trucks and so the journey to district 12 begins.

District 12

As I hear explosions and shooting at the other side of the wall I am at, I see how some rebels in front of me get shoot to death and a quick burst of bullets pass at the side of the wall I am at. ¨CAPTAIN¨, ¨CAPTAIN¨, I quickly turn to the lieutenant and loudly say ¨cover me I´ll take some men to the other building and will flank them ok¨, ¨YOU heard the captain 9 of you go with him quick!¨ I nod and take a short breath then say ¨ok at my mark we will run ok¨, I fell how my heart beats at a rate which I never have fell before, I scream ¨mark¨ and start running like never before I fell the wind hitting my combat goggles the dirt and ash through my clothes, the bullets how they hit the earth its beautiful and fearful at the same I fell like if everything is going slow. I wake up from my shock and jump to the building in front of me, I garb my weapon and take cover only to watch how 2 of my men were shot down both in the head I look to the other 7 and say ¨take a deep breathe we are not done yet, follow me¨ we quickly make our way out the building finally at the other side of the peacekeeper's defense walls. We slowly make our way along with all the destruction and flames that war causes buildings destroyed and trucks burning everything is just shatter, we go down and to an alley that lead us just behind the wall we see the peacekeepers shooting and calling the radio for support, I quietly tell my soldiers ¨look wait for me to do the first shoot ok¨ they nod and I take a breath get up aim and fire. I take down one peacekeeper then 2 then 3, 4, 5, the others quickly start firing bullets none of the peacekeepers have a chance to return fire, I reload and start shooting again, then shortly I see that all peacekeepers are dead. We advance and I go left side with 3 men the others take right we met a couple of resistance but we handle it quickly adding another 8 peacekeepers to my death list. We met district 12 rebels and scream ¨district 13 don't shoot¨ one of them responses ¨wow district 13, well thanks for clearing out the last part of the city, and welcome to district 12¨ they laughed and I look at my men who look exhausted I tell one of them ¨good job, good job¨ the others met up with us and the lieutenant says to me ¨outstanding captain outfucking standing¨ the district is finally liberated.


	3. Chapter 3: District 11

Chapter 3: District 11

As I'm resting inside my tent writing in my journal, I can't take out of my head the image of how some of the soldiers I comanded were shoot down right in front of me, they had fought well but I fell guilty, guilty because I know I am no real captain not even commander material. I remenber those days at the medical pavilion all the sick and hurt I coulnd't help because of the lack of material and lack of personnel. I had taken the job of doctor to help people but in the end, I never fully achieve that dream everyday I would see minners with severe arm infections people with constant health issues, I never had the equipment to help them all, when ifections came I had to cut the limb (that if luckily it was a limb). I had joined the rebellion to make a difference, but so far I had seen no difference, no peace, no food, no freedom, just civilians withs weapons and helments that hoped to get something better for them and their families. Suddenly I stop writing, I hear something outside not really sure what it is, I go outside but there is nothing just nightly darkness. Then I fell some sort of pain in my neck, i check it and fell somekind of small blister, it hurts, yet again I fell another in my hand this one more painfull something just sting me. I fell all my body to heavy but there is something shinny in front of me, I go forward to it then I fall and look up its a light its shyning straight at me, it speaks with the voice of, my mother "Grilo why havent you come home?, you're sisters and I miss you so much", "Mom I miss you to but Iam fighting" I say, " Who are you fighting my son?", "The Capitol" I respond in a low voice "Why?", " I ", before I respond someone pushes me aside and I see how hes shooting at the light, I am to weak to do anything, but i see how the light disappears, the silhouette turns to me and says "Are you ok?, hey hey". I colapse and close my eyes.

I open my eyes, and to my surprise I am at the medical tent. Every single part of my body is in pain, I dont even try to stand from the catres were Iam laying at. "Wakie wakie!" I hear, I quickly turn my head to trhe entrance of the tent and see how a unknown man is getting inside, besides the great ammount of facial hair he has I cant stop looking at the scars he has, in particular one in his hand shaped like a "T" either he is marked for a crime against Panem or my mind is just playing games with me.

"Oh Grilo, do you realise what you could have done?", I quickly lean forward and respond "what do you mean?", "You almost gave away our position, defense details, and battle planing to a capitolian jaberjay. I was completely unresponsive, I could have literaly gave away everything and we would all be dead by now, hovercrafts could have just blow us to pieces and it would have been all my fault.

I spended almost a month in the medical tent, I was stung by tracker jackers genetical designed wasps made by the Capitol, the doctors say I was lucky to survive since I was stung twice and most victims dont even survive one. While in nursery I met Katrina a young nurse that used to work at district 12 hospital, her eyes were beutifull but most of all it was the way she laugh, her laugh always cheered up even the most hurted. After 3 weeks I had to get back at the front, I had to say goodbye to Katrina hoping i would se her again.

We were slowy approaching district 11, no sign of war was even present wen I wachted by my binoculars, without help from the inside we would not take the district. The peacekeepers had really improvde the perimeter defence walls so in order to go in someone had to start the uprise from the inside.

I had a plan but i couldnt do it alone and without the permision of the commanders. I soon told my plan to them, me and another rebel would get inside the district at nightfall then we would start to spread the word of the rebel army preparing a massive attack on the district, this would cause the people to riot and eventually uprise with our leadership at the same time as the peacekeepers try to control the uprise the rebels would attack from the outside and finally take the district.

The commanders liked the idea but knew it was risky so they decided to make it a three man operation, me, a sniper named Marco and finally the man that had visited me while being incapacitated Solomon. Me and Solomon wold be armed with only our pistols but also a bag of explosives, Marco wold be armed with his special AK rifle and also explosives to destroy the main power generator and use the loudspekers to our advantages.

The plan was put into effect when the three of us sneak into the city at nightfall, excavating a small tunnel at the edge of the wall. During this "Odyssey" to the wall we were almost discovered but thanks to Solomon quick excavating we got into the city. Marco disappeared as plan he only talk to us by radio when changing positions around the city. For me and Solomon we used tunics to move around the city and cover ourselves.

Solomon explained me that he was from district 11 but was charge as a traitor and had to flee, that was the reason for hes arm scars but also the letter "T" in his hand. He knew a girl named Copernia, she and her family would hide us and would also help us to spread the word of the rebelion. But for a time we rested until the time was right.

The rumors spreaded quickly and it wasn't hard enough to start a riot in the center of the city we saw how people beat down peacekeepers, burn trucks, and fought back. Soon the mob was confront by a line of heavily armored peacekeepers ordering everyone to go back to work thats when me and solomon reaveled ourselves, I stood in front of the crowd and said "people of district 11 why do you put up with these oppression havent you suffered enough hunger and poverty its time to rose up, you all have worked and make your part while the Capitol people just choke themselves with food and more food, ITS TIME TIME TO SHOW HOW WE WILL NOT DIE WITHOUT A FIGHT WE WILL BE FREE OR DIE TRYING. FOR FREEDOM!"

I rose my fist in the air while all the people follow as well and charged to the line of peacekeepers trowing bricks pipes and even molotovs. Marco as planned blew up the main communication system ad energy system leaving the peacekeepers completey isolated. Rebel forces ouside charged forward to the city me and solomon personally set the charges to blow up the main gates. Marco was blowing up heads at the top of the CMB buildibg of harvest, covering us as we moved to the justice building, one of the last main hold ups everyone in the mob started to arm themselves and followed us as if they were sheps and we were the shepards.

As rebel forces entered the city they took out any peacekeepers they found. when they reached us we were trying to knock down the baricaded entrance to the justice building Marco told me by radio that the Capitol diplomats were trying to fle by the railcar but since the energy had been cut of they were not able to escape with the help of rebel soldiers we destroyed the barricade and demolished anything in our path inside the building we quickly blew up the doors to the mayors office and violenty grabed him and his colleagues and took them to the rooftop the capitol diplomats were quickly captured some were crying in terror.

20 prisoners in total, we put the mayor and his 9 acompanie bowing down we were going to hang them. Solomon killed the first 5 and I was left with the most hated ones. I took out my gun and shot the first in the head he fell, then the second told me "Listen if you kill us they will search for you, they will find you and kill you" I didint even look at him, I shot him so he would shut up. The third one was a women she screamed "You fucking animal!" I gasped and shot her down. The fourt one did not said anything. When I finish with the last one I grabed the matyor by the hair, he said "L-listen I can give you anything you want just say it food medicine power just let me go and ill do it". "Sure you will" I said, and without thinking I shot him in the chest and trew him down to slowy die by hang.

Everyone looked at me as a hero, but I am no hero I had just killed people by cold blood, people I didint even knew. I had blood in my hands, if this is how a hero fells like I dont even want to know how the villan does.


	4. Chapter 4: District 10

Chapter 4: District 10

Everytime I look at their faces I fell like laughing. The Capitol citizens we captured last week are scared, dirty, and most of all hungry, really hungry. I guess they now know how hunger fells, these kind of people did not even knew about the suffering that people in Panem had to go through. They probably didint even knew about the rebellion.

I notice how one of them doesnt stop looking at me, a girl no older than me, "Hey you, stop starring at me", I say in a serious voice. She stops for a while but the she does it again, so tire of it I approach her "Youd been staring at me for almost 30 minutes, tell me why".

She was dirty and her hair was messybut at least she had her real black-brown normal hair, not like those stupid wigs the capitolians usualy wear. "I just couldnt stop noticing that your arm has a cut" she said in an annoying but at the same time cute voice I dont know why. "Can I take care of it?" I felt relly ackward why would she want to cure my wound, I did not respond.

I was going to go by now when suddenly she grabbed my arm and pulled out some rags made from her dress she also used the few perodixe left in a bottle trown away. "Hey what the", she doesnt even look at me she just starts to patche my arm, gently and with careness. "Youre a really strange girl uh" I say in a jokily mood.

She giggles and looks up to me and says "I like your eyes, whats your name?", its kinda odd that she acts like this even more with the person that is in charge of guardind her and the others "Gabriel Grillo at your service". She smiles and says "My name is Nicole Marolian, nice to met you mister Grillo". Um no one had evr adress me as "mister" still it fellt kind of to fancy, "You can call me Gabriel".

"Well Gabriel I hope your arm gets better" she finished fixing my arm, even though I am a doctor I havent tell anyone I am one plus it fells good for once to be pachted up by someone else. "Well thanks Nicole... ahh take care" its fells so strange to talk with the enemy but she doenst seem to be like them, shes gentle and innocent and seems to have some kind of touch that is just so appealing and softh. Its strange.

Before I knew it I was back in service. District 10 seem like an easy target at first, mostly because the denfense walls had been abandoned. Soon most of the forces entered the city, almost all the cattle had been killed or taken so there was not much cows for us. As me, Solomon, and other soldiers were doing recon around the main living apartments I saw two bodies one of a female the other of a district 10 rebel both were burned I only recognize the rebel because of the military clothing he had, and the girl well only one part of her body was not burn, they were probably fleeing the fire from the flamestrowers of the peacekeppers.

I checked the rebel for anything valuable but nothing all burned, but there was something in the hands of the girl. I checked and opened her burned hard arms, "its a baby" I said in shock. A dead baby probably suffocated by the smoke, but it did not burn like his protectors

I felt a tear coming out from my eye, I covered him with a rag and went on my way.

Soon after we reach the plaza, I went to a pond near by to get a sip as well did others and then a shot was heard, I quickly left the pond and ran towards the CMB of population, the only building that was intact I wacthed in horror as the water in the pond got red and Jonha was laying dead inside the pond I never knew him well, but he was from 13 and was young probably 19 or 20.

I wacthed at my side, Solomon and Jarco were covering and the other 3, I didint knew were they went "Hey Grilo did you see were the shot came from?" Solomon asked, "I think it came from the light tower" I grabed a mirror and carefuly checked, he was definetly at the tower.

"Hes in the tower" I said to solomon, "Ok, when I make the signal you and I lay covering fire while Jarco goes and gets a good position to kill him". Jarco made a glimpse and told Solomon "Why do I have to go", "Because your the fasttest and because I am telling you to do so!" Solomon responded in a commanding tone.

Jarco was ready to run, I loaded my rifle and so did Solomon. "1, 2, 3 covering fire!" Solomon screamed and quickly fired his rifle and so I did, Jarco was runing no-stop poor suddenly he was shot in the leg and fell on the ground screaming in pain. Poor kid, I only knew him because of his constant harrasment of my sister back in 13 repeating and repeating how he loved her and wanted to mary her, he only stopped once I punched him in the jaw. I never liked him but still he did not deserve this suffering.

Then again another shot was heard this time in his arm. "I am not going to let him die there" I run out of cover as fast as I could, running and shooting aimlessly. I got close to Jarco but by the time I checked, he was dead I didint had the chance to drag his body before a shoot was made aiming at me, it barely touched me but I realise I was in the open.

I quickly went inside a close trench, I was tired and sweaty. I took of my beret and googles and checked around me, a corpse at my left and another at my right, I got up and panic. Both bodys were rebels one shot in the cheast the other wasnt shot but one of his arms were gone. I fell against my back and saw that one of them had a rocket launcher in his hands I picked it and checked the bag "Only one shot, I have to make it count".

I took a short breath and jumped out from the trench, I didint hesitate and pulled the trigger and before I knew it the tower is falling down in rubble.

After that, I went to Jarcos lifeless body he was not the brightest of all but he was from home, I kneeled and put my hand in his helment "You will be remenbered". I said.


	5. Chapter 5: a little rest?

_**Iam trying to make the story better as it goes, anyway thanks for reading so far, i apreciate it alot.**_

Chapter 5: A little rest?

I had been wasting most of the time inside what was left of an apartment building. My company had been tasked on ''reserve'' duty, which means we dont get to do anything unless the main attack to District 9 failed. And so far I hadent receive a word from Krilto or Solomon.

During the nights I would go up at the rooftop and stare at the stars just wondering what was beyond them. I found it a miracle to rest my head and not the explosions and shooting hapening not to far away, but when they stoped for at least a few seconds I felt my head much lighter.

A few calm days went on, until Alexus called me to the rooftop he wanted to show me something.

"What is it Alexus" I was in a meeting with other officers when he called me, I wasnt in the mood for any nonsense. "Look at the sky!" his voice was shaky and sounded alarmed, he handed me the binoculars I grabbed them and see where he was pointing at.

It was a hovercraft a bomber in specific it seem to be alone with no escort, it was flying inside the clouds so it was hard to see it still I wasnt alarm. "Dont worry Alex is a bomber flying solo it wont attack us its to far away, it probably wont see us", he still looked a little worry, "Sorry for disturbing you sir". "Its ok" I said handing him the binoculars "Good eye soldier''. I started to make my way the stairs when suddenly I heard "HOVERCRAFT!" it came from downstairs.

I turned and saw another craft this time a fighter it came froom the clouds, ''ALEXUS take cover quick!'', I ran towards the guard post with sandbags covering it, Alexus was running as well when I turned, the craft started to shoot I saw how the floor made large dust burst froom the bullets Alexus turned and fell backwards releasing a cloud of blood, and as the caft disapered into the mist Alexus life did as well.

I crossed the cloud of dust and found Alexus body his chest was full with blood I fell on my knees and notice hes eyes still open, with my hand I closed them, I turned to the hill in the distance and heard thunder a soldier asked me "What are we going to do?". I stared at him and said "Make them pay"


End file.
